This disclosure relates to an image forming device.
Conventionally, image forming devices, in which detachable submodules, for example, replaceable cartridges for supplying consumables such as toner or ink, are attached to a main body on image forming, has been widely used. Some image forming devices to which such detachable submodules are attached controls an attached submodule in a master-slave mode. The master-slave mode means a mode in which roles are shared such that one (master) manages and controls the reminders, and the reminders (slave) are controlled when a plurality of apparatuses, devices, or the like work in cooperation with one another.
As an example of a technique using master-slave mode, an image forming device that detects and repairs connection abnormality of a removable process cartridge detachably attached to the image forming device is disclosed. This image forming device includes a serial communication line, a master communication means in a main body of the image forming device, and a slave communication means that transmits a data in a memory of a process cartridge to the master communication means via a serial communication line. The connection abnormality is detected in the following manner. First, an address data of an address format to specify a process cartridge is transmitted onto a serial communication line via the master communication means. A slave communication means responds to the address data and transmits an ACK signal onto the serial communication line in return. A control means detects a voltage of the serial communication line at a timing when the slave communication means transmits the ACK signal onto a serial communication line. When the detected voltage is out of the prescribed normal range, connection abnormality information is notified.
As an example of a control system using a master-slave mode, a system including a master device and a plurality of slave devices that are cascade-connected and supplies data signals to the master device is disclosed. The master device and the plurality of slave devices perform serial communication by synchronization to clock signals. In this system, a master device includes an ID-providing means to transmit ID information to identify each slave device by a data signal. The ID information is provided to slave devices successively from the most upstream side to the downstream side. This system can identify external devices, which are objects to transmit or to receive data, without any additional signal line other than clock signal lines and data signal lines.